I can t my mind of you
by Dark Setsuka
Summary: Es asi... una pequeña historia, no hay gloria ni heroe en mi cielo.... He regresado chicas y esta vez para quedarme
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece si fuera mio las personas ya me hubieran demandado por entrar en depresión y no terminar el anime

Nota: Antes que Nada les debo una disculpa a todas las anteriores lectoras, pero verán… hay ciertas cosas que una chica que hizo cosas como las que yo hice debe pagar y pagar caro con creces y cicatrices… este Fic está dedicado a 4 personas muy importantes que me ayudaron a superar poco a poco mi trauma

Mi Ne-chan Celeste- Hermanita… gracias por decirme que soy una cobarde que siempre huye, nunca hace nada de provecho y además no tiene los huevos de terminar nada

Mi sobrina Gloria- A tus 12 años eres más madura que esta vieja de 18 linda princesita te prometo que este Fic si lo termino porque te gustan mis historias, con eso me basta y sobra para poder escribir de nuevo

Mayra- Gracias por decirme que tenía que poner orden a mi vida

Diana- Gracias por ser consejera de esta loca y extraña chica y ya sabe… este Fic tiene algo de realidad

Cap. 1 El aniversario

Monotonía… la palabra era la más indicada para decir exactamente lo que le pasaba con su prometido, Mina Aino, modelo en creces y en este momento aburrida pero bella mujer que suspiraba viendo el reloj, como las últimas 25 veces Armand no llegaba al lugar en donde habían quedado "ahora si te prometo que llegaré", sonrió irónica, ya sabía que no llegaría sabía que ese hombre vivía y suspiraba por su trabajo alzo la mano dispuesta a pedir la cuenta pero algo rodo cerca de sus pies, algo brillante, redondo, una moneda

-Disculpe-El hombre peligris recogía la moneda pero se detuvo unos minutos cuando pudo apreciar las torneadas piernas enfundadas en unas vertiginosas zapatillas negras, sus ojos verdes se deslizaron igual que una mano que subiera por su cuerpo, la sensación no era desagradable, el hombre era bastante atractivo, de facciones finas y unos penetrantes y bellos ojos verdes, no puedo evitar sonreír

Yaten Kou no esperaba que la situación que pasaría fuera la que más detestaba, enamorarse, siempre fue su problema, la primera chica lo dejo, la segunda lo dejo y la tercera… era demasiado doloroso recordar que paso con ella, estaba cenando solo, como de costumbre en esa fecha, en el mismo restaurante, en la misma mesa… pidió la cuenta y saco la billetera, una brillante moneda antigua salió disparada por el brusco movimiento y rodó a la mesa contigua, pesadamente se puso de pie y fue tras ella, era importante el valor emocional que tenía para él, sin mirar a la persona se agacho

-Disculpe-Dijo y en ese momento aspiro el aroma, vainilla… dulce aroma que le hizo fijar la vista en el zapato negro, en las hermosas piernas de piel blanca y posteriormente ver de lleno la hermosa imagen frente a él, ella le sonreía… que sonrisa

-No se preocupe- Y cuando hablo un escalofrío le recorrió esa mujer ¿estaba sola? Pese a que era bella parecía triste y solitaria- Es una moneda que no había visto antes es muy bella-Dijo mirando el objeto redondo en la mano del joven ojiverde

-De hecho… no es una moneda cualquiera… ¿Puedo?-Pregunto señalando el asiento enfrente de ella, que segura de que su prometido no llegaría asintió sonriéndole- Es un recuerdo familiar- Dijo viéndola como si quisiera grabar cada detalle de su rostro

-Mi padre también solía coleccionar monedas… ¿me permite?-Mina extendió la mano y el joven coloco la moneda, la reconoció por que su padre se frustro mucho cuando en una colección alguien mas la gano- Estátera- Murmuro segura- De Koson- Agrego entregándola de nuevo a su dueño

-Sabe bastante me parece- Dijo Yaten recibiendo la moneda- ¿Cuál es su nombre?-Pregunto ya sin importarle el motivo principal por el que se encontraba ahí

-Mina Aino, y creo que usted es extranjero-Dijo mientras pasaba delicadamente un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, no podía evitar ser coqueta, algo dentro de ella se activo

-Ciertamente, una parte de mi lo es… mi madre era Inglesa-Reconoció sintiendo que su alma y mente eran tan visibles que se reflejaban en aquellos ojos azules

-Mi padre también era extranjero…bueno realmente no era mi padre pero…-Se interrumpió sintiéndose avergonzada- Disculpe… apenas nos presentamos y no sé por qué le cuento todo esto-Rió levemente y él sonrió encantado por ese rubor en las mejillas de la joven

-No me desagrada, es una persona muy honesta ¿no es así?-Pregunto y ella se limito a sonreír un poco forzada, en su falda estaba puesto el anillo de compromiso que se había quitado unos segundos antes-¿Espera a alguien?-Cuestiono temiendo la respuesta ella sonrió

-No, a nadie… ¿le parece…mm? aún no me ha dicho su nombre-Comento y él asintió

-Yaten Kou-Dijo seguro de que era la primera vez que rebelaba su nombre así de rápido

-Me gustaría ir a un lugar menos… formal-Pidió ella

-Estoy de acuerdo ¿mañana estará libre?-Pregunto y ella sin pensarlo asintió-Entonces tome esto-Le acerco una tarjeta con su nombre y teléfono ella la recibió mas aparte la moneda antigua

-¿Por qué me da esto?-Pregunto viéndolo desconcertada

-Porque así, tendré que ir forzosamente a donde pida-Dijo él poniéndose de pie y tomando la cuenta- Yo invito-Agrego mientras se alejaba… así empezó aquel camino en una semana de salidas y risas…restaurantes y bares

-Y estaba tan nerviosa que pise demasiado fuerte y mi tacón se enredo con el vestido de novia de mi hermana-Contaba Mina y Yaten trataba como podía de disimular su risa

-Encantadora dama fue la que acompaño a la novia-Agrego socarrón, el parque era un buena lugar para relajarse aunque no estaba acostumbrado a estar entre tanta gente

-Que gracioso eres Yaten…-Murmuro con evidente sarcasmo- ahora dime tu qué es lo más vergonzoso que te ha pasado-Uso un tono demandante mientras lo señalaba

-Pues…no, no tengo nada como eso, soy perfectamente normal-Respondio el platinado

-Eso no es normal! Debes tener una cosa así Yaten ¡dime!-Exigió y él negó

-Ya te lo dije… soy demasiado bueno para que esas cosas me pasen-Dijo solemne

-Dime o…-Inició una amenaza y él arqueo una ceja con una sonrisa traviesa

-¿O qué?... ¿me castigaras acaso Mina?-Cuestiono burlón-No hay castigo alguno que me afecte, ni el dolor o el miedo-Agrego seriamente

-¿Seguro que no hay nada?-Pregunto con un tonó algo seductor

-Nada-Asevero el ojiverde y sin poder notar que la rubia tenía claras intenciones de demostrar que si había algo con que castigarlo, la mente femenina cuando no se siente comprendida, cuando no siente el calor de la persona que formalmente la acompaña busca inconscientemente ese calor de vuelta… Mina lo experimento con la determinación de ponerse de pie y caminar directo al ojiverde, sin pensarlo mucho sin siquiera reflexionar que ella estaba comprometida se sentó encima de él

Lo que Yaten vio frente a sus ojos le hizo temblar, su instinto le poseyó, ninguna mujer antes, ni siquiera las tres mujeres a las que quiso despertaron en él deseo con solo mirar la cortina de cabello rubio, suave, sedoso y aspirar ese aroma dulce, estaba peligrosamente cerca de él

-¿Seguro?-Repitió ella la pregunta pero esta vez en su oído, el tacto de ese aliento tibio en su oreja y parte de su cuello le hicieron tomar una decisión algo desesperada, sus manos tomaron por sorpresa la cintura de la bella dama y la atrajo hasta él compartiendo un beso que en su vida había dado, el deseo se transfirió con aquel acto, en un principio ella estaba confundida, segundos después correspondía como una chica adolescente con su primer amor, el beso se torno poco sano para el lugar en el que se encontraban, y sus manos viajaban desesperadas por sentir el cuerpo del otro, hasta que por fin la falta de aire les hizo separarse, se miraron un tiempo, segundos, minutos que transcurrieron como eternidades, sin decir ni una palabra, volvieron a acercarse lentamente, tiernamente, con parsimonia compartieron nuevamente el acto de besarse

Subió las escaleras pesadamente, estaba cansado pero casi terminaba con el proyecto que lo haría ascender de puesto prontamente, lo que lo impulsaba era su novia, su bella chica y prometida, nunca fue celoso pese a que constantemente los hombres la seguían, de hecho confiaba plenamente en Mina, tan buena pura, abrió la puerta esperando que ella estuviera como la mayoría del tiempo cantando mientras hacía algo pero no estaba

-Seguramente tuvo trabajo-Suspiro comprensivo, había tomado la decisión de casarse con ella pero parecía que el trabajo los separaba, el teléfono sonó y se apresuro a contestar

-¿Diga?

-Oh Armand… pensé que no estarías en casa

-¿Serena?

-Si… ¿Mina no está por ahí? Le he llamado al móvil pero no atiende, tenía que decirle algo importante sobre el nuevo patrocinador pero hoy no vino a la sesión de fotos

-¿No fue? Qué extraño, tampoco está en casa

-Seguramente fue a dar una vuelta… ya sabes como es mi hermana… cuando regrese dile que se comunique conmigo, hasta luego

Un vez que colgó Armand no perdió el tiempo, marco al celular de la chica pero tal y como Serena dijo este le mandaba al buzón

Por su parte, Serena tragaba saliva pesadamente, a su lado una peliazul no podía dejar de poner mala cara a la persona que tenía frente a ella

-Pues no está… le avisare una vez que venga así que ya puedes irte-Señalo la salida algo enfadada la peliazul mientras se ponía de pie

-Por favor, sabes que ese recado fue una excusa para verte… de nuevo Amy-Dijo el castaño con naturalidad y propiedad

-Taiki… no estoy para jugar-Murmuro la aludida queriendo agregar un "no esta vez" pero no podía dejar de reconocer que aun causaba estragos en su interior

-¿Cuándo he jugado? Claro aparte de en tu cama-el tono estaba cargado de picardía, Amy lo encaro molesta en su totalidad

-Los dejo solos, hasta luego-Serena prefería huir a tener que escuchar las palabras que se dirían, después de tanto tiempo ¿Por qué había regresado?, tan distraída iba que no se percató de que alguien la siguió hasta el elevador, cuando dio la vuelta para presionar el botón fue aprisionada contra la pared, reconoció el aroma, el calor y sobretodo el estilo de la persona que la apretaba posesivamente

-Seiya-Dijo sonriente mientras las puertas se cerraban tras ellos

-¿Cómo has estado bombón? La última vez que nos vimos Amy le arrojo una zapatilla a mi hermano-Siempre divertido, ocurrente y sonriente, se dijo la rubia

-Mejor que en ese entonces, ya sabes… Darien no digirió muy bien la noticia de nosotros- Murmuro con algo de culpa- No pensé que volverías tan pronto-Agrego mirándolo con emoción

-Tenía que hacerlo… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti-Susurro mientras tomaba entre sus labios la piel blanca del cuello de la chica

-Seiya…-Suspiro, pese al tiempo, al espacio y momento, aún lograba hacerla perder el control con solo pocas palabras, con solo pocas acciones, eso mismo fue lo que la impulso a dejar a su prometido, a abandonarlo por el chico que tenía frente a ella… eso claro después de haber estado engañándolo por dos años

-Bombón- Murmuro el pelinegro dejando por la paz el cuello de la rubia

-Mmm?-Frustradamente contesto ella tratando de regular su respiración

-Encontramos a Yaten-Declaro pausadamente, Serena levanto la mirada

-Eso quiere decir…-Dijo la ojiazul mientras lo miraba

-Si… dentro de poco recuperaremos el control de la organización-Tan serio estaba que no podía evitar endurecer sus facciones

-Es peligroso, lo sabes, además… nunca me ha gustado lo que haces en ese lugar-Se libero del abrazo y le dio la espalda… la mafia siempre fue peligrosa, pero lo era más estando ellos lejos

-A mi jamás me pasara nada bombón y menos ahora que estamos juntos-Aseguro abrazándola por la espalda

-Ellos regresaran Seiya… y quieren verlos muertos-Serena no soportaba la idea su voz se escuchó quebrada

-Entonces… recuperemos el tiempo perdido-Y como siempre, cambiaba la conversación pasando de la seriedad al juego sin que ella pudiera siquiera evitarlo

Mientras que, en la ciudad la noche sorprendió mas que la situación a un par de personas, en un silencio incómodo y miradas que no se podían evitar

-No quiero problemas-Rompió el silencio Mina

-Yo no soy un problema-Le respondió el joven peligris

-Pero yo si… no soy libre Yaten-Confeso segura de que él se decepcionaría y se iría

-Eso nunca me ha importado-Aseguro el ojiverde- Lo sabía… lo supe desde el restaurante la mesa era para dos y tu parecías esperar a alguien… pero no me importo y sigue sin interesarme… por que se que tarde o temprano lo dejaras

-¿Insinúas que lo dejare por ti?-Pregunto algo irritada

-Nunca insinúo nada- sonrió- siempre hago las cosas directamente- Sin permitirle decir alguna palabra mas beso con ímpetu los labios de la rubia que no pudo mas que corresponder dejarse llevar…

_**Bueno… aki el primer capi, regrese después de tener que hacer muchas cosas en mi vida, como me recomendó alguien, ponerle orden a las cosas… aunque por el momento lo único que tiene orden es mi agenda… les parecerá cínico pero la parte central de la historia, el "triangulo" amoroso o la infidelidad es algo que estoy entendiendo… cuando amas a una persona pero llega otra que muestra interés en ti y al mismo tiempo te interesa… ¿Qué es lo mejor que puedes hacer?**_


	2. 9 songs

_**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece si fuera mio las personas ya me hubieran demandado por entrar en depresión y no terminar el anime**_

_**Nota: Antes que Nada les debo una disculpa a todas las anteriores lectoras, pero verán… hay ciertas cosas que una chica que hizo cosas como las que yo hice debe pagar y pagar caro con creces y cicatrices… este Fic está dedicado a 4 personas muy importantes que me ayudaron a superar poco a poco mi trauma **_

_**Mi Ne-chan Celeste- Hermanita… gracias por decirme que soy una cobarde que siempre huye, nunca hace nada de provecho y además no tiene los huevos de terminar nada **_

_**Mi sobrina Gloria- A tus 12 años eres más madura que esta vieja de 18 linda princesita te prometo que este Fic si lo termino porque te gustan mis historias, con eso me basta y sobra para poder escribir de nuevo **_

_**Mayra- Gracias por decirme que tenía que poner orden a mi vida **_

_**Diana- Gracias por ser consejera de esta loca y extraña chica y ya sabe… este Fic tiene algo de realidad**_

Cap. 2 9 songs

Era la primera vez que estaba en un hotel de paso, la primera vez que sentía que si no obtenía lo que quería se volvería loco, la primera vez que sus instintos dominaban por sobre su moral, por sobre la ética... pero la culpa, la tenía él idiota que abandonaba de esa manera a la dueña del cuerpo que ahora besaba sin piedad

-Esto…-entre jadeos la chica trataba de detenerlo-Esta mal…-Y aunque luchaba contra sus besos y caricias ella misma sabía que para haber llegado a donde estaba tuvo que cooperar y mucho, coopero en los primeros besos y caricias, forcejeo poco cuando vio que su blusa era tirada al suelo… ella tenía la culpa

-¿Se siente_ mal_?-Pregunto entre besos el peliplata, mientras la cargaba apretando los firmes muslos de la rubia y al mismo tiempo, para su propio goce estimulaba una zona de su anatomía que empezaba a molestarle bajo el pantalón

La rubia le dejo seguir besándola sin tregua no pudo contestar a la pregunta, cuando hacía el amor con Armand se sentía incompleta, nunca llegaba a provocarle la sensación de éxtasis que en ese momento le hacía mojar su ropa intima, no sentía que la necesidad de recorrer un cuerpo le nublaba la razón, en muchas ocasiones y se sentía culpable por ello, Armand nunca le proporcionaba placer y a veces se sentía solo como su muñeca personal, no hacía, ni decía nada que el no quisiera a la hora del sexo y ahora estaba haciendo lo que quería y lo mas importante CON QUIEN QUERÍA

Yaten aún esperaba su respuesta, mas nunca que ella fuera la que tomara la iniciativa para empujarlo a la cama… sonrió, esa mirada azulosa podría ser inocente y tierna cuando podía pero ahora mismo era un inmenso mar de lujuria… la rubia se acerco a él como una fogosa minina sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos, procedió a desabrochar el pantalón del ojiverde y posteriormente el bóxer ajustado que sin embargo se veía bastante abultado, expectante el joven Kou veía lo que pasaba… entonces supo… cuando sintió la primera succión en aquella zona tan sensible

-Carajo… eres buena…-Jadeo tras unos segundos en los que sentía que esa mujer estaba hecha para él, no perdió el tiempo una vez que sintió que estallaría se apresuro a tomarla, el sabor de su piel, quería pasarse a esa mujer por la garganta y se apresuro a despojarla de las prendas que aún le quedaban, Mina rió de verlo tan desesperado, tan entusiasmado, como un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo, y al mismo tiempo se veía sexy, ante mas besos y caricias desenfrenadas, se olvido de Armand, se olvido del mundo…

Armand despertó, después de esperar a Mina unas horas pensó en salir a buscarla pero el cansancio le peso demasiado y termino por quedarse dormido en el sofá de la sala, escucho algunos ruidos mientras despertaba, encontrando a la rubia saliendo de la ducha, Mina lo miro y sonrió de una manera distinta, casi le parecía forzada

-Perdón por llegar tan noche… encontré a unos amigos que no veía desde la universidad-Excuso mientras revisaba el celular- Me quede sin batería así que no me di cuenta… lo siento-Se disculpo pasando a su lado con solo el camisón pero sin acercarse a ser cariñosa, a tomar un beso

-Me preocupe bastante pero ahora que has regresado…-Insinuantemente se acerco a ella tomándola de la cintura, pero ella lo aparto con suavidad

-Estoy cansada Armand… me voy a dormir-Evadió todo contacto con el que era su prometido, temiendo que pudiera percibir el olor de otro hombre en su piel, o que pudiera notar algunas marcas rojizas que estaba segura tendría mas visibles por la mañana, la conciencia le remordía pero… algo le alentaba a cumplir con la cita que tenía el sábado, recordaba sin mas, todo lo que ese hombre le había hecho, cerró los ojos sintiendo que aún conservaba en la piel la sensación de esas manos frías, de aquellos labios húmedos y el aroma fresco de otro hombre que no era con el que se iba a casar

Mientras que, Yaten llegó a su apartamento, se quito el saco y lo dejo sin mucho rito sobre el sofá color crema, se sentó posteriormente en una silla frente a la mesilla de cristal que tenía una fotografía, medito unos segundos, aspiro profundamente y se sonrió… vainilla, abrió los ojos tomo el portarretrato saco la imagen y la arrojo a la chimenea que posteriormente prendió, se sirvió una copa de coñac, puso un cd de música cualquiera, que de hecho parecía no ser de él y lo comprobó cuando empezó la música

_**And so it is  
Just like you said it would be  
Life goes easy on me  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The shorter story  
No love, no glory  
No hero in her sky**_

I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes...

Rió para sus adentros, la cancion le quedaba como anillo al dedo, el sabia que Mina Aino era la clase de mujer por la que los hombres podrían cometer los peores crimenes, la clase de mujer que valía la pena tener encerrada para que nadie mas la viera... desgraciadamente era la clase de persona que siempre tiene un defecto, en este caso, el tipo en cuestión que llevaba el titulo de novio, tenía que deshacerse de él, cerro los ojos, estaba pensando justo como no quería pensar...

El sonido de su móvil le saco de sus pensamientos, cansadamente lo tomo de dentro de su saco y contesto sin muchas ganas

-¿Diga?- Pregunto sin muchos ánimos

-¡Enano con que tú tenías mi Cd!-Reclamo en forma de saludo alguien que el conocía muy bien

-Hola Seiya, yo también estoy alegre de saber que encontraste tú Cd…-Saludo sarcástico

-Como sea… ¿Por qué no avisaste que regresabas a Japón? Pensamos que estabas en Italia-Contrarresto el ataque sarcástico el pelinegro

-Siguen vigilándome-Suspiro irritado- ¿Qué edad piensan que tengo? Puedo ser _responsable de mis acciones_- aguanto las ganas de reírse, claro que no era responsable de lo que hacía, nunca era responsable de nada

-Enano… te nos escapaste bastante tiempo, pero regresaste por algo ¿no es así?-Pregunto con clara sorna en la voz

-Tengo mis razones… en cualquier caso si me quedo o me voy de un lugar es mi problema- Yaten no quería que lo cuidaran, en especial con aquella situación de la que se había hecho dueño

-Si claro, quedarte con los _buenos amigos _que tenemos en este lugar… ya es tiempo enano, de que recuperemos lo que es nuestro- El tono serio de su hermano mayor le hizo pensar unos segundos que era buena idea, de hecho había regresado en parte por eso, en el fondo sabía que era más probable el fracaso y mas segura la muerte que lo que iban a hacer

-Entonces nos veremos donde siempre-Corto la conversación y colgó miro la chimenea, el retrato se había consumido completamente, había ido a Japón por dos cosas, recuperar lo que era suyo, encontrar a una persona y romperle la cara, aunque ahora agregaba a su lista una misión más… darle de día lo que el marido no cumplía o mal hacía a Mina

La mirada era fiera, era casi animalesca, una mezcla de deseo y sensualidad, los labios curveados en una sonrisa algo cómplice, el viento llevaba algunos mechones rubios ligeramente rizados a enmarcar el contorno afilado de su rostro

-Necesito menos luz del lado izquierdo-Dijo un hombre sosteniendo una cámara frente a él, Mina hacía su trabajo, pero pensaba en otra cosa, ¿Cuándo vería de nuevo a Yaten?- Perfecto… Mina linda sube un poco mas tu cara… eso es…

-Se ve tan bien como siempre-Felicitaba una rubia de chonguitos a un hombre de cabellos platas y ojos azules- Es todo gracias a ti Artemis- Sonrió amigable al aludido

-Me da dolor de cabeza, pero es muy profesional en cuanto al trabajo, saliendo de ahí… es como cuidar a una niña de 5 años… la consentiste mucho Serena-Regaño y reclamo el ojiazul

-No había opción… pero me alegra que sea feliz, tiene un novio que la quiere y esta a poco tiempo de casarse-Serena suspiro, ella también lo había estado tiempo atrás

-Un novio que vive, muere y respira por su trabajo, que no se acuerda de su cumpleaños y que no cumple con las citas-Interrumpió Mina la platica sonando muy enfadada

-¿Y de cuándo acá hablas así de él? Casi siempre yo lo digo y tú lo defiendes- Cuestiono Artemis notando algo extraña a su amiga

-Desde que me ha dado la gana-Contesto algo irritada- Tengo hambre Artemis, como manager deberías comprarme algo-Exigió cambiando de actitud totalmente, parecía una pequeña niña haciendo rabieta

-Si… esta bien-Artemis sonreía pese a que el tonó era cansado, Serena no dejaba de observar detenidamente a Mina

-¿Cómo se llama?-Pregunto llamando la atención de su hermana menor

-¿He?-Sobresaltada Mina miro a su hermana bastante confundida

-Mina… aunque la aventura en barco te parezca divertida y entretenida… a veces es mejor la tierra firme- Solemnemente aconsejo la rubia mayor

-¿Barco? No, Serena, no volveré a estar en barco, la última vez fue casi un desastre-Rememoro la otra rubia sin entender exactamente de lo que hablaba Serena, tomo su pequeña bolsa se retoco un poco el maquillaje y salió disparada en busca de Artemis

-¡No se te olvide la cena! ¡Es mañana y es importante!-Grito Serena viéndola salir corriendo, se cruzo de brazos- Y por favor… que Armand no se entere de que le eres infiel- Suspiro con voz desanimada mientras negaba, ahora lo entendía… estaba en los genes

Artemis vio a Mina devorar el plato con fresas, generalmente la chica se tomaba su tiempo, pero ahora parecía de vida o muerte masticar la fruta a gran velocidad

-Mina, si comes rápido engordaras-Amenazó para después beber un sorbo de jugo

-No hay tiempo… tengo un compromiso urgente-Hablo como pudo la rubia

-Si quieres te puedo llevar, la oficina de Armand queda a pocos minutos en auto-Ante la frase, Mina se quedo pasmada, miro a Artemis

-No… no voy con Armand-Pronuncio lentamente- Iré yo sola Artemis… no es nada lejos a donde voy-Aseguro sintiendo de pronto unas nauseas nada gratas

-Ha… es que habías mencionado que hoy era el día en que ascenderían a Armand- Recordó el ojiazul

-Es… es algo más importante, si me busca dile que tuve que salir por trabajo… -Pidió Mina algo desanimada

-Pero… ¿No estarás haciendo algo indebido verdad?-Cuestiono el chico y Mina se atraganto

-Cof… nada jejeje solo quiero tiempo para estar con una amiga que hace mucho no veo, pero que a Armand no le cae bien… ya sabes… así que si llama dile eso por favor Artemis ¿si?- Puso la mejor cara de cachorrito tierno, el peligris cerró los ojos levanto ambos brazos

-Me rindo… lo hare pero no estoy convencido- Aseguro negando y ella sonrió victoriosa se puso de pie y salió corriendo, estaba tan emocionada como cuando salía por primera vez con un chico

Mientras que, Yaten caminaba lentamente por la calle, se sonrió, casualidad o no, Mina estaba caminando en la acera de enfrente, al parecer apurada, tenía una cara bastante graciosa, al fin ambos cruzaron miradas, desde lejos caminando como cualquier extraño, se miraron, compartieron un par de sonrisas y una vez que estuvieron cerca basto rozar ligeramente sus manos para recordar como el deseo les había embargado la última vez, para sentir lo que sintieron aquella vez…

_**And so it is  
Just like you said it should be  
We'll both forget the breeze  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The colder water  
The blower's daughter  
The pupil in denial**_

I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes...

-¿Podrían ser nuestros encuentros más eróticos?-Pregunto con sorna el peligris logrando el sonrojo de la rubia

-¿Cómo la última vez?-Pregunto en menos de un segundo Mina con algo de vergüenza

-Puedo mejorar-Resolvió el ojiverde intentando tomar un beso de esos labios con los que soñaba, pero fue detenido antes de que se propusiera siquiera inclinar la cabeza

-Aquí no… alguien podría vernos-Sentenció ella mirando a varias partes y comenzando a caminar con Yaten Kou a lado

-Con alguien te refieres a tu marido ¿cierto?-Cuestiono con algo de rabia, maldito el momento en que no la vio primero

-No es mi esposo… él y yo… solo… no se que somos- Pese a que quisiera decirse la feliz novia de Armand, estaba consciente de que no llegaban ni a eso, finalmente llegaron en un penoso silencio al restaurante de siempre, para su sorpresa el menú de ese día tenía como platillo ideal los hongos

-¿No te gusta lo que hay Mina?-Pregunto con cierta risa traviesa Yaten

-No como hongos… están en la mayoría del tiempo en la tierra-Reconoció sin dejar de mirar la carta la hermosa modelo buscando algo que no tuviera champiñones

-También los pies-Atacó el peliplata y ella rió por lo bajo

-Tampoco como pies- Agrego burlona de que al fin podía ganarle y el rió sin poder evitarlo ante el ingenioso comentario

-Eso sería un gusto muy exótico- Por fin comento Yaten y ella sonrió coqueta

-Puedo comer otras cosas…- En un susurro cargado de deseo, una mujer puede lograr lo que quiera…

Armand estiro los brazos, frente a él solo había un hermoso panorama, su nueva oficina, la cual era totalmente espaciosa, moderna y sobre todo cómoda, terminó de ordenar algunas cosas, quería que Mina se impresionara, miro el reloj, estaba demorada, sonrió con ternura, ella sencillamente nunca se caracterizo por tener un expediente en puntualidad que diera orgullo

-Disculpe… ¿esta esperando a alguien?-Cuestiono una voz femenina que lo hizo sobresaltarse y al virar se encontró con la dueña, unos cabellos color chocolate, una cálida sonrisa, ojos azules, con una increíble silueta enfundada en un traje azul marino

-No… solo estoy…-No podía ni hablar, ¿Quién era esa mujer?

-Perdón si lo asuste, soy Catherine… estaba buscando a alguien que pudiera ayudarme con unas cosas… me han transferido recientemente y la verdad algunos paquetes son muy pesados… ¿le parece inadecuado que le pida ayuda?- Cuestiono sin apartar la mirada del atractivo hombre frente a ella

-No hay inconveniente…-Sonrió Armand seguro de que si se apresuraba le daría tiempo de conversar un rato

-¿Es usted casado?-Pregunto Catherine observando el anillo en la mano del pelinegro

-Oh no… bueno dentro de poco-Agrego con una orgullosa sonrisa…

Era el paraíso… sus pechos eran acariciados lentamente, sus labios besados sin tregua, casi no podía respirar… era una sensación que jamás había experimentado, la traviesa lengua del ojiverde se introdujo en su boca de una manera en la que los gemidos se escuchaban solo cuando tenía la necesidad de separarse para respirar, él tenía el control de todo, dejo de mimar uno de esos montículos de piel y fue directo a palpar su intimidad, que humedecida recibía entre espasmos aquellos dedos que escrutaban sus pliegues y la hacían delirar, era una tortura deliciosa hasta que dejo de tocar aquel botón que le proporcionaba placer a la chica y la penetro con suavidad, mirando en todo momento aquellos entre abiertos ojos azulosos, eran pequeños shocks eléctricos los que les embriagaban a ambos, siguió llenándola con el ir y venir de la marea, lenta y suave hasta que ambos tuvieron algo que decir

Ah…

_**Bueno hasta ahora todo va bien… pues el titulo se llama 9 songs que traducido al español sería algo como 9 orgasmos, me gusto ese titulo el cual es de una película… ya se que parece peli para "adultos" y de cierta manera lo es… ejem pues… la canción es de Dammian Rice y se llama the blowers daughter sale en la película de Closers y me gusta mucho la traducción, uso mucho esa canción para inspirarme aunque también hay otras… emm pues todo parecido con la realidad es porque… algunas cosas son reales y otras no… uff quisiera decir que ya no soy así pero… tengo talento para enamorarme de otras personas estando con alguien "formal" **_


End file.
